


you've got a friend in me

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Lexa (The 100), Dominance, F/F, Girl Penis, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), My First Fanfic, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Clarke Griffin, Shameless Smut, Submission, Top Lexa (The 100)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: clarke and lexa decide to have a toy story marathon. it all goes south from there. ;)p.s. first smut fanfic, don't hate on it too much.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	you've got a friend in me

“lexaaaaaaaaaa...” clarke said. they were on the couch, each on the ends. they were having a toy story marathon on disney + since this was one of the only days they both were free.   
“ya?” lexa asked, turning her attention to her wife of 2 years, who had her feet on lexa’s thighs.  
“i’m boreddddddddd.” clarke pouted. lexa laughed at how childish she was being.   
“the movie’s right there.” lexa was pointing at the 75’ inch tv hanging on their wall, playing the movie.  
“but i wanna do something else.” clarke urged. lexa knew what the double meaning of that was.   
“ya?” lexa asked playfully. clarke hummed in agreement.   
“like what?” lexa smiled at clarke pretending to think.   
“like this.” clarke moved her foot from lexa’s thigh to the brunette’s bulge. clarke saw lexa gulp, and she instantly gave herself a mental pat on the back. clarke then sat up, not paying attention to the movie anymore, and got on top of lexa who still was in shock. then, the blonde kissed her. hard. lexa kissed her back just as hard. 

a moan came out. neither knew which one made the sound. probably both. lexa’s hands went to clarke’s ass, massaging it. clarke released a loud moan, making lexa’s dick twitch. clarke felt it since lexa was only wearing her gray sweatpants, going commando, while clarke only had her underwear and thin shorts. clarke then put one of her hands on lexa’s hair, urging them to get closer until their chests touch, both the women’s nipples pebbling. her other hand was on the emerald-eyed girl’s hip, making circles.

“bedroom.” clarke panted. not bothering turning off the tv. lexa lifted clarke, her hands still on the blonde’s ass while clarke also keeping her hands in the same place and sensually grinded on her wife’s package, who was already hard. this time, lexa was the one moaning. but before they could make it to the bed, lexa pushed her against the wall. she started kissing and biting clarke’s neck, knowing it’ll make a mark. her dick twitched again, liking how that sounded. clarke moved her head to the side, making more room for the woman.

lexa played with the hem of clarke’s shirt that was actually lexa’s.   
“off.” she ordered. clarke raised her hands up high while lexa took off the offending garment, and throwing somewhere in the living room. they’ll worry about that later. this left clarke in her lacy blue bra that she knew lexa loved. lexa’s eyes zeroed on her breasts, nipples very visible. lexa took off the clasp, attacking her breasts. her mouth was immediately on one of them sucking, clarke writhing above her. not to leave the other one alone, she twisted and pulled on the other one. clarke was practically dripping by now.   
“ _daddy_ , please.” although clarke loved lexa playing with her breasts, she needed to be fucked. _right now_. lexa obeyed, and lifted her again, opening their shared door, and laying her on the king-sized bed.

lexa then took off her own tanktop and sports bra, now leaving her as bare as clarke. even though lexa had the smaller breasts, she made it up for with her cock. speaking of that, it was throbbing. the brunette put one hand inside, clarke’s shorts, feeling how wet the woman with sapphire eyes were. 

“you’re soaked, aren’t you, _babygirl_?” lexa rhetorically asked, her dominant side jumping out. clarke moaned at the name.   
“ye-yes.” clarke couldn’t think and speak right, focusing on her wife’s hand cupping her. clarke thought about her dick being there instead of her hand. a new wave of wetness hit her, her entire body shuddering.   
“yes _what_?” lexa asked, smirking at the sight of clarke not being able to speak. "yes, _daddy._ " clarke tried again. lexa hummed, and took off both the underwear that matched her lacy bra, and her shorts. now leaving her pussy open. clarke shuddered at the cold hitting her. lexa then once brought her hand close, but instead of putting her digits inside, she brought her thumb onto clarke's clit, making her moan again, while she still kissed, sucked, and bit on the blonde's neck. her dick was throbbing so much, it almost got to where it hurts, but she was determined to make clarke come first.

" _please_ , daddy." clarke tried once again. wanting her wife's fingers inside of her. 

without warning, lexa shoved her index finger inside of clarke, her thumb still massaging clarke's clit. she let out a moan so loud, their neighbors probably heard. the blonde swore she saw stars. lexa then added another finger. the brunette's other hand went to clarke's breasts, taking turns to lavish each one. she then returned her mouth onto clarke's. now all 3 of her most sensitive spots were being lavished. she was _so_ close. 

"i'm gonna come..." clarke warned. 

lexa took her mouth off clarke's to let her mouth bite on clarke's earlobe. "then come for me."

she threw her head back, as the waves of her orgasm hit her. 

when clarke came, lexa slowed down her motions, her fingers gathering the juice that came out of her. once she was done, lexa made sure they maintained eye contact when she put her fingers in her mouth tasting the blonde. this sent tiny micro orgasms to her body. the brunette kissed her again, and she moaned when she tasted herself on lexa's mouth and tongue. she felt that lexa was still hard on her thigh, so she turned them around, clarke now straddling her. lexa moaned at clarke's center touching her still hard dick. she decided to tease her, knowing her being in charge wouldn't last long. 

one hand was playing with the strings of the gray sweatpants while the other was palming her cock. 

"babygirl..." lexa knew what clarke was doing. 

"yes, _daddy_?" clarke asked, feigning innocence. but both knew she was not. "ride me. _now_." lexa ordered. clarke didn't need to be told twice. she pushed down lexa's sweatpants, leaving her completely bare just like clarke. her 9 1/2 inch dick slapped her abs. lexa sighed at finally being free.

did clarke forget to mention she loved lexa's abs? well, she loved lexa's abs. it was one of her most favorite parts of lexa. well at least, physically. her dick, green eyes, and lips all reigned above her abs, but it was still pretty high up there. 

welp, _anyways_ , lexa's dick was already pouring out pre-cum, very aroused because of clarke. when it may seem that lexa was ramrod straight, clarke knew there to be a slight upwards curve to the right on her dick that hit all the right places. just thinking about it made clarke pour out new wetness.

she rubbed her thumb on the slit of her dick, making lexa moan. she spread it on her, base to tip, to make it easier for both of them. both looked at each other, nodding, their silent way for consent, and finally, clarke grabbed her dick, lexa's hand over hers, and both women lined up their penis and vagina. they didn't need a condom since clarke was on birth control 

clarke took the whole length all at once, releasing moans from both of them. she started going up to release the dick, but then soon going down, impaling herself over and over. after a few times, lexa decided to help, raising her hips to meet clarke. after a few particular hard thrusts, lexa felt her balls tighten, and she knew she wasn't gonna last very long. clarke also knew that, feeling her thrusts get sloppier. clarke moved one hand to lexa's balls, knowing that would help release. she was right. 

after a few seconds, lexa came inside clarke. when clarke felt lexa come, she came, too. a few seconds after their high, clarke slumped on top of her but not before she put both arms on each side of lexa's head, not wanting to put all her weight on lexa. they both were breathing heavily, lexa still inside of her, when they heard the tv playing "you've got a friend in me."

clarke and lexa laughed hysterically, knowing the inside joke. a few minutes later, they cleaned up, turned off the tv, deciding to finish the marathon tomorrow, and went to sleep. both had huge, dorky smiles on their faces, thinking about their love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> going to hell for this, but oh well.


End file.
